


Helpers

by LikeTotesSecret



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTotesSecret/pseuds/LikeTotesSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one-shot.</p><p>Gimli's just helping out dear old 'cousin' Nori to take down a Dwarf who thought they could poison Glóin and Dáin and get away with it. Gimli gets a kick out of it, Nori's just used to it, and Dwalin is freaked out by Nori's hair when it's not in a braid, down, or in his peaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpers

**Author's Note:**

> asparklethatisblue seemed down and wanted Dwalin/Nori, and because I'm apparently the creeper wish-fairy her wish is my command. Poof.
> 
> Not really an AU. Gimli's just helping out dear old 'cousin' Nori to take down a Dwarf who thought they could poison Glóin and Dáin and get away with it.
> 
> They're both pretending to be female, in case that wasn't obvious. Gimli gets a kick out of it, Nori's just used to it, and Dwalin is freaked out by Nori's hair when it's not in a braid, down, or in his peaks.

The formal robes were stiff and heavy, and his hair felt unnatural slicked back the way it was. He felt exactly like the noblewoman he was attempting to emulate, and that was not a good thing in his book.

"Do we have to?" Gimli grumbled behind him, trying desperately to tame his wild curls. Nori snorted and stepped up to help wrestle them into submission. 

"You don't want to upset your Uncle Dwalin, do you Gimmers?"

"He's not my uncle, he's my cousin. Also if he were my uncle, that would also make you my uncle, and I can't handle that."

As he said this, Dwalin slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him, and stopped short at the sight of them.

"Evening, Dwalin," Gimli called easily, then cursed as the comb got caught in his curls. 

"This is impossible," Nori sighed, giving up. "How do you handle it?"

"With great difficulty," Gimli told him wryly, and returned to wrangling his hair into submission as Nori turned to smile at Dwalin.

"That's bloody terrifying," Dalin informed him seriously, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the smaller Dwarf's waist. "You don't look anything like yourself."

"I'd say it was the powder, but truthfully it's probably the hair," Nori returned equally seriously. Dwalin laughed.

"Probably."

* * *

"'Tis a shame Lord Glóin and his son could not make it tonight," the Dwarf beside him cooed silkily, trailing their fingers up Gimli's arm as he fought not to squirm. Nori cackled internally. 

"Indeed. I hear he came down with something last-minute and his darling son stayed to tend him. A pity, I was so looking forward to talking  _business_ with his lovely wife." Nori and the other Dwarf chortled as Gimli glared at him. Nori smirked.

"Oh, I'd rather get my hands on that great hunk of muscle," Gimli told the other Dwarf with theatre only Nori could see, staring mock-lustfully at where Dwalin stood stiffly across the room. It was Nori's turn to glare at Gimli's smug smile.

"Oh, I agree. I can only imagine that he's... proportionate."

Nori forced a smile back on his face. "Oh, pardon, I never got your name..." 

The other Dwarf tittered irritatingly. "Zabadze Sengi, and you?"

Only long practice kept Nori's smile from straining. "Zabadihn Makrin, and my cousin Frehni."

Gimli smiled cheerfully and offered a little bow. "At your service, Zabadze."

The returning smile was slightly thin. "And yours."

* * *

Nori gasped as he hit the wall, Dwalin's face in his neck. "I hate when you have to flirt as part of your cover," the larger Dwarf gasped, clutching Nori to him. "Truly, I do."

"Oh, you know my heart is only for you, my love," Nori cooed, stroking grey hair. "Anyhow, even if you weren't in the picture, I wouldn't touch Zabadze Sengi with a ten-foot pike. That Dwarf makes me feel unclean just from being in close proximity to me."

"And they are trying to poison my family, starting with Glóin."

"Oh, that too, of course."

Dwalin snorted. "Wouldn't have stopped you if I wasn't around, would it?"

"Attempting? No, of course not. I caught the poison, after all. And they'd still go to prison. I'd just get a good shag out of it first."

"You are incorrigible."

"I try."

"Deal with your mischief-maker, my love," Dwalin said, kissing up the side of Nori's neck, "I'll meet you in our rooms afterward for a bit of a... reward."

Nori chuckled. "As you wish, my love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic, because I felt bad for the lack of Dwalin/Nori that had shown up in my fic 'Regrets' as of now. Oh, and Gimli, because I love him, and he hasn't shown up yet either.
> 
> Khuzdul Dictionary:
> 
> Zabadze: I use it as gender-neutral 'noble'  
> Zabadihn: noble lady
> 
> For how I use genders in Khuzdul, see-----> http://liketotessecret.tumblr.com/post/107753180758/tolkien-headcanons-grammatical-genders


End file.
